A Slightly Different Life
by dantesers
Summary: When a butterfly flutters its wings in one part of the world, it can eventually cause a hurricane in another. And apparently, a smart remark can change the whole course of history. Alive!Potters Free!Sirius Married!Remus
1. Author's Note

Oh, hi there!

First of all: I feel honoured you took interest in my fic! Well, good for you, you harry potter gigantic nerd!

About grammar and stuff like that, english is not my first language soo, if you're inner grammar police wants to punch me you have every right to do so but don't forget that. (I accept every corrections and I'll make sure I edit everything)

I haven't got the whole fic figured sooo be kind to leave some suggestions on that cute little place named "reviews"! (Please)

Also, any other types of reviews will be greatly appreciated (as long as they are constructive critics and not made to send me to tears).

This will be a multiple chapter story. I don't know if I'll go through every year at Hogwarts, tho or if I'll jump some years (you can leave your opinion on this, too!)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Feel free to PM me some challenge's and I'll answer you as soon as I can, which will probably be 9 seconds after your message as I'm a gigantic nerd, internet addicted and have no life whatsoever.. haha ... what? you didn't find it funny? oh, don't be so sirius!

Okay, I think that's enough, don't mind me, just taking the trash outside *grabs my own shirt and pulls towards the door*


	2. 4:20am

Screams. Light. Laughter. Yeah, that summed up his nights. It was not unusual for him to wake up at 4.20am. He got up from his unnecessarily huge bed, and walked out of room.

The house was full of darkness, much like his own nightmares. The air was fresh, all the windows in the house were open, trying to break through the hotness that the summer always brought. He walked down the stairs, the second step ranged, a very loud noise for that amount of silence. He stopped, back against the wall, but there wasn't any movement from other parts of the house. He sighed and walked slow and carefully to the kitchen.

Hot chocolat had always acted as a calming drug to him. Half of the drink had disappeared when something ranged, probably the second step of the stairs.

Moments later, a smaller girl, pratically sleep-walking, entered the kitchen and looked at him tiredly. Her emerald green eyes blinking madly, trying to see something, and her long, wavy, black-raven hair, a total mess.

''S up?' she asked, her voice a bit hoarse.

'Nothing, go back to sleep' he answered, drinking a bit more of his, a bit less, hot chocolat.

''D you have a nightmare?' she asked again, ignoring him completely.

'It happens to everyone' he said, trying to cut the talk.

'Not every night' she replied, smartly. 'Not like yours.'

'Go to sleep, it's not worth your worry.'

'You're my brother, Harry. Of course you're not worth my worry, I just have to pretend I care' she said giving him a cocky smile, and sitting next to him.

'You couldn't live a day without me.' he said, smiling down at her.

'Well, guess what. Soon you're going to Hogwarts and then I'll convince mum and dad to give me your room!' she answered, as happily and quietly as possible.

'Ugh, you're such a plague.'

'Shut up, you love me.'

'Nope, all fake, Em, sorry.'

'Hey!' she said, smacking his shoulder playfully while he chuckled.

'C'mon, it's late, we better get some sleep, tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley' said Harry, getting up and extending his hand, to help his sister.

'Why don't you sleep with me tonight? When I had nightmares you always slept with me and then I always managed to get some sleep' she whispered, as they avoided the second step of the stairs.

'Careful, Em, someone's going to think that you'll miss me, after all' Harry teased and she could hear his smile on the darkness, as they stopped in front of the closed door of her room.

'Me? Yeah, sure. I just really want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and if you don't get enough sleep, mum will move the trip to another day' she explained, opening the door and pulling him with her.

'Oh, then I guess I'll sleep with you, only because you want to go to Diagon Alley, of course' Harry answered, smiling, watching her lay down on her bed, by the moonlight.

'Great, 'cause that's the reason' Em said, turning her back to him.

'Yeah, I bet it is' he said, laying down next to her and passing his arm around her waist.

'It is, I really want to go' she turned, pressing her face against his chest, her voice more and more sleepy.

'Then I guess after this trip I won't sleep with you ever again' he said, kissing her on the top of the head, gently.

'I guess you won't have that luck ever again, no' she said, pressing more against him.

'Great' he said.

'Great' she said.

'Cool' he said.

'Cool' she said.

'Love you, plague' Harry said, quietly.

'I know you do, git' his sister answered, in the same tone.

They both groaned as sun light invaded the room.

'C'mon children, it's a brand new day and we're going to Diagon Alley!' exclaimed a mainly voice, pretty loudly.

'Dad!' said Em, trying to block the light by pressing more into her brother's shoulder.

'You were the one that wanted so badly to go to Diagon Alley, weren't you?' came a very sleepy voice, inches above her.

'Nobody asked you, Harry' she replied, getting up and attempting to suffocate him with a pillow.

Harry rolled on top of her, not needing to much strenght and start tickling her.

'Leave your sister alone, Harry' came a woman's voice, from the door, though the amusement was obvious.

'She tried to kill me!' the boy said, watching the little girl stuggling between laughter and anger beneath him.

'She was probably joking' said the man, again.

'Probably?' Harry asked, looking at his father. He had black-raven hair just a bit tammed and his brown eyes were sparkling behind his black round glasses.

That distraction gave Em just enough time to push her brother backwards and leave the room, running for her life.

Harry rolled his eyes and dropped on the large bed again.

'Go take a shower and dress, they'll be here in less than an hour' said his mother, kissing his forehead, motherly.

He opened his eyes and gave a small nod. His mother had flaming red hair and gently emerald green eyes.

Harry and his sister were a mix of their parents, both with dark-raven hair, emerald green eyes and glasses, though they weren't round. They were more squared, hispster glasses (as his sister sometimes joked).

His parents left the room, as he finally got up. He was in an unusual room, for little girls. It was not pink and fluff, and shockingly, it had no flowers! Not a single one! It was a large room, with a light wooded bed, covered in gold covers. The furnishings were also in light wood. One of the walls was covered in photos with family and friends; another one was full of posters from things that Em liked, like bands; the other two were painted in night blue and phrases were written all over them, in baby blue paint.

It wasn't so different from Harry's own room. The only differences were the bed covers, red in Harry's room; the walls, that in Harry's case had his own photos and posters, and the other two walls were black, with his own phrases, written in white; and also, his room was a tiny bit larger.

Well, apart from the rooms, there were normal bathrooms attached to each room. As normal as a wizard's bathroom can be, that is.

Harry showered pretty fast and dressed some casual clothes. He took his time to tame his hair and went to have some breakfast with his parents and sister, who were already there, obviously waiting for him.

'Well, now that the princess has arrived, can we start eating?' asked Em, ducking from a slight smack on her head.

'Yes, Emmelinne, you can' Harry said, sitting next to her.

'Don't call me that!' she answered, glaring fiercely at him.

'It's a pretty name, sweetheart' said her mother, from the other side of the table.

'No, it's not! Lily is a pretty name. Emily is a pretty name. Emmelinne is like a new discovered disease' Em argued, rolling her eyes.

'See, Lily? I told you.'

'Shut up, James' said Lily, glaring at her husband, sitting next to her.

'Yes, dear' James said, quietly, while Harry and Em rolled their eyes.

They finished breakfast with easy conversation. Just as they were tiding the kitcken, they heard the front door opening with a crack and moments later, three people entered the kitchen. One of them was a very handsome man, with dark hair and grey eyes. The other two were a young boy and a slightly older girl.

The boy had light brown hair and excited brown eyes. The girls hair was a darker brown and her eyes were grey, just like her fathers.

Harry and Em immediately went to greet their cousins, Kevin and Sarah, and their godfather, Sirius. Sarah was eleven, just like Harry, and Kevin was nine, just like Em.

'Where's Marlene, though?' asked James, greeting one of his best friends, and his nephew and niece, followed by Lily.

'And Jake?' asked Em.

'You see, my oldest son made the stupid mistake of pissing my precious daughter, and of course, being raised by the Marauder's, Sarah here had the brilliant idea of slightly changing Jake's hair colour. My beautiful wife is now taking care of him' Sirius explained.

Harry high-fived his cousin while his mother scolded his father who was catched winking at his niece.

'Anyway, they'll join us in Diagon Alley. The twins apparently got a bit late, so Moony and Annie'll join us later, too' said Sirius, smiling amused.

'So, I guess we better get going?' suggested Lily.

'Yeah, let's' said James.

And so, the Potter and part of the Black families made their way to Diagon Alley.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Lolzor**


	3. Diagon Alley

**Emily POV**

* * *

We arrive and Diagon Alley is as crowded as always. People are running around, entering and outing store after store.

While walking to Gringots, the wizard's bank, I see my brother nudge my cousin, Sarah, and point to Quality Quidditch Supplies, the Quidditch's store, as about 5 kids have their noses stuck to the window. I know they're going go drag me and and my cousins there, later. Ugh. It's not that I don't like Quidditch, I just don't love it when I have to stay for 1 hour at a store watching my relatives drool over "the best broomstick that has ever existed!". I mean, they make a new model pratically every year. They're excitment and amazement is not justified.

We arrive to Gringots' huge doors, where two goblins stand, looking both respectable and unpleasant. I instantly bow my head to them, in respect, and they do the same for me, looking me suspiciously. I can see Harry reading the famous poem but I know he memorized it long ago. My brother is the complete opposite of me, in these "goblin regard". I've always stood for the goblins' rights, since I can formulate my own opinions, that is. It's my belief that they should be respected by the wizards, that they should be treated as equals, and not looked as inferiors. Just like other creatures. I have a great interest for goblins, for their culture, for their view on us, wizards. My brother doesn't. It's not that he thinks he's better than goblins. He respects them and everything. But he doesn't trust them and he certainly doesn't want to be near one more than he has to. My cousins, on the other hand, just don't really care. However, I know we all share the same thought everytime we read that poem: only someone with a death wish would dare to rob anything from under those creatures' noses.

As we walk inside, heads turn to us, but they soon return to work. From the corner of my eye, I see Harry give an almost imperceptible nod of approval. I know that's one of the few things he likes in goblins: they don't care if you're famous. To them, the wizards are all equals. Not in a particulary good way, of course, but, nevertheless, equals.

Not much happens while we're at Gringots: just a crazy ride, Kev almost dying if it wasn't for Harry to pull him to the tram (he wanted to see some imaginary dragon), we got enough gold to my brother and cousins' school stuff (and possibly a mansion or two) and we ran into Hagrid, who seemed kinda nervous, but enthusiastic as always. Apparently he came to get something for Dumbledore. Hum, wonder what that is.

"Why don't we go get a milkshake? I think we sould wait for the others to arrive, before we go get your school materials" says my mum.

We all agree, I have to admit I'm kinda hungry, anyway.

We've been sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for almost an hour when we hear "Lily! James!" and we all turn in our seats to see a small group making their way towards us. My uncle and aunts are walking fast, with smiles, but my cousins start running as soon as they see us.

We all get up to change hugs and stuff like that. I greet my aunts, Marlene and Annie, and my uncle Remus (Moony) and as soon as they start "adult conversations" with my parents I turn to hug my cousins and... wow. The light brown hair tone, that I'm used to see on Jake's hair is now grey kinda blue-ish. I high-five Sarah. I must admit, she did a pretty good job. It's nothing special, really, being raised by the marauder's made us used to this. Instead of screaming, complaining or using our magic to attack one another, everytime someone does something stupid, pranks are the pay back. Unfortunately, we're pretty stupid together so we use them too often. Anyway, I hug my other cousins Skyler and Chase fiercely.

"What's up with your hair, cous? I thought aunt Lene was returning it to normal?" I ask, barely containing a smirk.

"Yeah, mum decided that it was not worth her time, apparently" he answered, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Jacob, aren't you simply adorable?"

"It makes your eyes stand out, y'know?"

"Jack Frost at it's best"

"It looks like a unicorn puked on you"

"Aw thanks guys, I'm feeling the love!"

We just start bantering at each other. I gotta say, though, I'll miss having them around. Ah, well, I'll have two years with my cousin Jake!... Oh man, I'll have two years with my cousin Jake...

"Alright, kids, get around!" commands uncle Padfoot. We make a circle around him. "Good. Now: robes, books, wands, potions. Go."

"Aren't you coming?" asks Sarah.

"We think it's best if you go alone. That way you'll be more relaxed and you can start meeting new people" says aunt Annie, smiling kindly.

Translation: we need a break from parent duty so we're abandoning you.

"Sounds good, we'll meet you in a couple of hours" says Harry. They hand most of the money to my brother.

As our parent take off, we just keep standing in the middle of the street.

"Alright, get around, my dearest cousins and sister" shouts Jake. Seriously, this is getting riddiculous.

"Where to, guys?" asks Kevin.

"We should leave Florish and Blots to last, so we don't have to carry our books" says Sarah.

"Right, let's head to Madame Malkin first, it's closer to us" states Skyler.

We arrive in just a few seconds. It's a cosy store, and it seems empty. I've always wanted to do that movie thing where there's a cheesy music playing on while someone tries some suits and the others are outside waiting for the third suit to give a thumbs up. But apparently Hogwarts robes are already defined. Ugh.

We're dragged to another part of the store and there's already someone there, standing on a bench waiting for Madame Malkin to make some final arrangements on their robes, I guess. I kinda feel like I know him... I mean, his blonde hair, angled face and grey eyes are really familiar to me...

His eyes swoop through us and finally come to a stop, reaching Jake, Sarah and Chase.

"Black."

"Malfoy." Ohhh!

He looks at us all with disdain written all over his face but there's no more time to words, as Madame Malkin finishes her work and sends him away. With one final look, he's gone.

"So that's Draco Malfoy", murmurs my brother, as said boy and Madame went to the front of the store.

"What a snob" says Skyler.

"Well, I told you he was simply charming, didn't I?" says Jake, rolling his eyes.

"Is it true that his parents are associated with Voldemort?" I ask.

"That's what everyone says, but it's yet to be proven" replies Chase.

We all go quiet as Madame Malkin walks back to where we are.

They get their robes pretty quickly and soon we're heading to Ollivander's. I see Harry's eyes sparkling with excitment. I'm sure mine would be if I was the one buying a wand. It's the most desired object to a kid, the one object that defines if you're a wizard or not.

We enter. Kev soon jumps to the dusty and old couch on the corner. Jake sits on one arm and Chase on the other, leaving Sarah, Harry, Sky and myself to just stand there, awkwardly.

Ollivander probably heard my stupid cousins making a fuss, running for the couch, as he enters the small room, looking mildly curious. He stares at us all, particulary at Harry and me. His watery grey eyes wide a bit. He's old and a bit worned out but there's something about him that seems to irradiate knowledge. First impression: kind of a creepy guy.

He then starts to talk but I'm too busy looking at the store to listen. So many wands... I can feel my whole body tingling but, as I look around, I figure, (a bit disappointed to be honest), that I'm the only one.

I get back in time to catch him talking about my parents', uncles' and cousin's wands. It's pretty amazing that he can remember each and every single wand he's ever sold.

Anyway, they start trying for wands. Sarah goes first, followed by the twins. Ollivander states the characteristics of their wands but I really don't care, I'm just waiting for Harry's turn. Finally it arrives and he steps forward, running a wand through his hair. A trait he inherited from dad. He does that when he's nervous or upset. I grip his hand briefly, before letting go.

The tape does the same it did to the others. I don't really understand what nostrils have to do with wands, but it's amusing, so, whatever.

Mr. Ollivander starts to take wand after wand from the shelves and wand after wand is put away.

"Geez, mate, just pick one already, will ya?" whines Kev, looking half dead from the couch. The number of wands tried by Harry has been on the two digits for a while now.

"I don't mean to rush you, but he's right, I'm getting wrinkled here, Harry" says Sarah.

"Ah, actually, Mr. and Ms. Black, the wand chooses the wizard, never the opposite" says Ollivander.

"Oh. Then can you be a little more charming for a wand to choose you?" asks Sarah, sighing when the only answer she receives is a wand wave and a broken window.

"Come on, there's got to be a wand who suits you!" cried Sky.

Ollivander pulls out the next box and I know something's off. He stares at it for a while, before shaking his head and putting it away.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ollivander?", I ask, innocently. "Is something wrong with that wand?"

He stares at me. It seems like he doesn't know how to answer or if he should even answer. Eventually, he does.

"There's quite a story, with that wand. I just don't know if it's an appropriate wand to your brother, Ms. Potter."

"Well, I'm sure it won't hurt if he tries it", says Jake.

I see the wand maker hesitating. What, in Merlin's name, is going on?

"No... of course it won't."

Ollivander opens the small box and takes out said wand. I don't get it. It looks like a normal wand but he still holds it almost reverently. He hands it to Harry and the reaction his immediat: a different light seems to glow around the room; warmth seems to irradiate from Harry and his hair flutters like mad, even though there's no open window or any possible source for this wind. Neither Sarah nor the twins evoked some reaction that even resembled this.

Harry is looking at the wand, as the light, wind and warmth settle down but his gaze soon turns to Ollivander.

"What exactly is the story behind this wand, Mr. Ollivander?", he asks, quietly.

"That wand, Mr. Potter, has a core made of phoenix feather. The same phoenix has only given two feathers, with the purpose of wand-making. One for the wand that you're holding and one for the wand responsible for your scar."

"Voldemort's wand..." I hear Harry murmuring.

"It is quite a magnificent wand, nevertheless, Mr. Potter", assures Ollivander, although he's looking a bit frightned. "I sure hope you'll make a better use of it, than he did."

Harry just nods, but his gaze is still locked to the wand.

"We should get going, we still have many things to buy" says Chase, his eyes never leaving Harry.

Mr. Ollivander wraps their wands and they pay for them. We leave the shop in complete silence. That was quite the experience...

I'm one of the few people who normally can read Harry's expression. But not this time. His eyes shine in a different way. In a way I've never seen before. There's worry and confusion but there's also what it seems some kind of knowledge or acceptance. I don't know, but I know that I shouldn't bring this subject up, for sure.

I nudge Sarah lightly and she steels a glance at my brother.

"We should go get our potion ingredients. And we better be quick, I still want to go to the Quidditch store!", she says loudly. This certainly does the job, evoking different cries, instantly. Mine, obviously, was one of exasperation.

We don't take too long at the apothecary, nor at Florish and Blotts. Soon we're at Quidditch Supplie, dragging bags and panting. I don't even bother going inside. There are some banches around and I immediatly let myself die in one of them. Sky and Jake follow me. It's already 12am, so I'm happy they only have about half an hour to take over the store, before our parents come back for us. Meanwhile, we just sit there, watching other people running around, just enjoying the peace. It's in moments like this that I feel pity for muggles, who'll never know of such an amazing world that hides right beneath London. There are whole families walking around, laughing or arguing; couples, enjoying themselves; friends, talking happily.

I stretch my legs and I almost make some girl fall. She looks just a bit older than me and she was passing with a friend.

"I'm sorry!" I appologize, blushing.

"That's okay", she replies, smiling slightly and I can't help but return.

She leaves and I stop stretching before I kick someone.

"So... that wand thing... kinda messed up, uh?", asks Jake, after some time in silence. I know he doesn't want to bring it up, close to Harry but he still wants our opinion.

"It's just a wand, it doesn't mean anything!" I snap, daring him to acuse my brother of something.

"I'm not saying it does, Em", he says quickly. "It's just... you heard Ollivnder: "The wand chooses the wizard."

Before I could say something else, Sky entered our conversation.

"I get where Jake's going. There were thousands of wands at that shop and yet, Harry was chosen by that particular wand. It can't be a coincidence."

"So, what are you saying?" I ask, quietly.

"Not that Harry's evil or will be, I assure you", Sky explains, shortly, as the others are starting to make their way towards us, with more bags.

"But this has to mean something", finishes Jake in a murmur, quite on time, as they finally reach us.

They start showing us what they bought, speaking cheerfully of the new Quidditch products but I'm not really listening. I can't stop thinking about what Jake just said. Yes, it has to mean something. But I can't think of what it can be and honestly, I'm don't like this one bit. I can't say anything, though. Harry's laughing right now and I don't want to bring this to his mind again. It can wait.

"... totally awesome! D'you reckon I can convince my parents to buy me?" askes Kev, too excited about something.

"If someone's convincing mum and dad it'll be me, I'm older!", argues Sarah.

"You may be older, but you can't take your own broom to Hogwarts! And it would be a shame to leave such a broom dusting while you're at school!"

They finally stop arguing when our parents arrive. To my exasperation, dad and Uncle Sirius are talking about "the new amazing broom".

"Are you ready to go home?" asks Aunt Annie, ignoring dad and Sirius.

"Yes, mum, I think we are" answers Sky, smiling.

We start to walk again, as we're going back through floo, to the Lupin's house.

I wonder how they'll react when they hear about Harry's wand. Well, now's certainly not the time to discuss it and surely I won't be the one to bring it up.

All in all, it was a very interesting shopping day.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! First of all Happy New Year, may this be a good one to all of you!**

 **I know, It's been 87 years since the last chapter but I've been having problems with motivation, inspiration and such. I promise I'll try to update more frequently, tho!**

 **So, I tried to make this chapter in 1st person, I just wanted to try something new, tell me what you think and if you have any tips :)**

 **Also, I'm still thinking how I should continue this, I'll probably skip some years I don't really know but I'll get there eventually**

 **Feel free to share your opinion!**

 **Thx for reading, you're awesome**

 **Dan**


End file.
